SERVICE TO HUMANITY
by allen knightwalker
Summary: The interaction between clergymen of Barsburg and Scientists from Black Order.
1. Chapter 1

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**SERVICE TO HUMANITY**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

The esteem prestige of clergymen and researchers are indeed far and away from the psyche of mere mortals, it is also had been a culture for change and innovations which are made in order to understand the way for every individual in the passage of life.

Noteworthy the path of bishop was indeed the pulpit of every clergyman and it entails service to humanity and furthermore, the works of scientist from research is indeed a milestone in every endeavour at hand and at par.

**_Chapter 1 Sending off to Missions_**

In any peculiar day of Science Department, someone is making a scene.

Komui uttered " tired, tired, overtime, more research…..people , the world need us so we need to serve them with everything we got….(sarcastic smile)"

Reever said in high pitched tone "anything news about your message my dear supervisor".

Lenalee arrives with coffee cupboard and shared it with everyone particularly to his brother Komui. "very nice, the coffee is superb, Lenalee" he said. The routine of daily lives in Science Department seem to be constant toes at each other.

Nonetheless, it always no time to sleep or break time among themselves. The discovery of innocence are always been reported and drastically it went haywire and new assignments are given to exorcist at the order and on the mission. The golem was used for such updates in every situation.

Bak Chan was also busy doing things especially things related to Lenalee.

At dawn, The Barsburg Church in District 7, all clergymen and nuns are busy doing their daily tasks , prayer and attendance in the mass. Frau is still busy reading his "books." Which Castor was furious in making a scene, later reprimanded his former partner and his colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST

_**SERVICE TO HUMANITY**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**DAILY LIFE**_

Komui Lee is always focused on his everyday work schedule for the Black Order; it is a day that he is always being bothered either from exorcists or colleague, other than that, he was willing to be of service to everyone and making sure that everything is in order.

Bak said to Komui ,"any news from your branch, new exorcists?"

"Yeah, there are some information regarding it, I will send it to you." Bak Smiled.

"They are undergoing training with Fou." then he grins, keeping the photos of Lenalee, though his mind is another matter.

Fou responded "they are doing awesome though at times, there are a lot of things to learn but they are heading to a life for others, serving the Order."

Subsequently the adventure for both parties are capable and reliable at all times though there are times like when they were invaded by a noah or an akuma.

At Church, they really enjoy their time where Castor, Labrador and Frau enjoying their times together at the garden, which Castor usually asked question if they are any development through the garden which the premonition of his was clearly elaborated.

Castor said" There is development for a great future."

Labrador said "yes indeed though at times, trials are always there to challenge by others."

Frau said "Yeah, I will constantly monitor from the outside, they are really called for."


	3. Chapter 3

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**SERVICE TO HUMANITY**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**ARMED BATTLE**_

Thoughts are always essential in the life of every individual in the realm of undertaking; it is a constant struggle within the personhood, what is really truth in every event in the lives of every encounter. The sadness of Teito Klein is always in the minds and hearts of every person in the Church and it is always been a pain in the neck for Ayanami.

The Black Hawks are indeed full of rage and hatred when using its own zaiphon for every member of its conquest which always at odds with Raggs Empire and other empire which does not conform the rules for wage of war is evitable for every citizen who is against the Barsburg especially holder of eye of Mikhail.

Ayanami keep in the deepest part of his heart of Teito becoming its subordinate which will abide the biding of his superior. Teito is indeed a worthy subject.

The conquest for him is inevitable. Teito knows that Veleron is Ayanami, he will do anything just to put him down as Frau and others bishop approached him with caution, alas, the mystery of his personhood is not yet over.

Bak Chan and other scientist from Chinese Branch went to the Black Order headquarter in assistance with Komui Lee.

The akumas and known Noah are raiding the headquarters.

"Nani?, here we go again?" Komui said.

All scientists and exorcists assist them in this plight.


	4. Chapter 4

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**SERVICE TO HUMANITY**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**RESOLVE**_

The path for salvation is never straight path but bumpy road which it is curtail for grandeur which the people perceive the" pridefulness" and vanity of hatred and sadness, alas, it is done in such manner where anyone can conquer one's feat and determination for the religion which Church often teaches humility and acceptance of faults or repentance.

Frau and other bishop dispense "may god always be you'.

People are often confused with things that it is necessary for one to be in tune with the proposition of the mandate of church.

Labrador in the garden which is prophesied and further enhance and it is relayed thru Bishop Castor.

Labrador often had times tea party with Frau and Castor. He said "flower speaks o conquest and resolve to continue with life anew amidst the battle for life renewed."

Innocence and life renewed is constant held in the arms and passage of time and memorial where everything is focused and constant fight with the Noah prevails.


	5. Chapter 5

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER

_**SERVICE TO HUMANITY**_

_**EPILOGUE**_

The way of perfection is always deemed that parody of life's essential and it was brought in wayward how one may conquer the blameful into honourable and it will further develop into the psyche for every individuality that it is unfolding in the path of perfectness.

Komui said "the past we may learn, the present we conquer but future is within our grasp."

Bak said "we do agreed that the Noah and Innocence where salvation lies in the doors of tomorrow."

Allen Walker responded (note at this time, he is still an exorcist.) "The Black Order is indeed our home where true peace and harmony prevail against the ways The Earl, Noah Family and Akumas seem to fuller in the way of peace".

Frau and other Bishops are resolved in easy of dealing with the way of peace is thoughts for love and harmony which military truly detest. The path is yet to be revealed and conquered.

_**FIN**_


End file.
